Deluded Fantasy
by yourpurplesocks
Summary: England hates many things in life. The only thing that gives him joy is coming home to his fantasy world with his own "real" America.


England hated real life. He hated the conferences that never got anywhere. He hated that stupid wino that always disagreed with him. He hated the thought of "becoming one with Russia". He hated the constant fighting between countries. He hated countries under his empire gaining independence. He hated many other things, but the thing, or rather person, he hated the most was that stupid country America that had left him. When he gained independence, he may as well have taken England's heart and smashed it to a pulp.

Even so, he had to live in the real world and deal with all the things he hated on a near daily basis. He would much rather be at home, deluded in his fantasy world. A world with no France, no constant arguments, no Russia, no country wanting to leave him, and most of all, America was his.

He lived in this world as much as he could and hated being pulled out of it. However, there was nothing he could do when a meeting was called and he had to attend. It wasn't like he could skip it. Sitting at the meeting meant listening to all the stupid ideas the others come up with. Especially America's. He hated looking at this world's America. This world's America was always stuffing his face with burgers, saying the most ridiculous ideas, and just being over all, absurd. Oh, how he wanted to get home and indulge in his fantasy.

Finally, the meeting ended and he could get home. He quickly packed up his things, shoved them into his bag and headed towards the door. But, he was stopped by the one person he didn't want to be stopped by. "Hey, England can I ask you something?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

America sighed and shook his head with a smile on his face. "Alright. May I ask you something?"

England huffed. "As long as it's not too absurd and a waste of time."

America let out what seemed like a small giggle. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place this weekend. Y'know just the two of us, hangin' out."

England's eyes narrowed. "There must be something wrong in your brain if you think I'd do that."i I'd much rather stay with/i myi America in my world. This one probably just wants someone to cling to while an idiotic horror movie is playing./i "Why don't you ask someone else?" He said as he began to walk away.

"Oh come on, Iggy!"

He stopped and spun around on his heel with a dangerous look in his eye. "Don't call me that," He said in a rather threatening voice. Without waiting for America's reply, he spun back around and walked away.

France came up behind America and put a hand on his shoulder. "Failed again, huh?"

He nodded. "One of these day's I'll get him. And he'll see how I really feel about him," he said with a sad smile.

"One day," France said. "Angleterre can be a tough nut to crack. And if you need any love advice, just come to moi," he said with a wink.

"Thanks, I'll think about it."

Finally, home at last. England could finally relax and breathe on the other side of the door to his home. Closing the door behind him, he let out a large breath, plopped his things on a nearby table and loosened his tie. He said a small spell and the fantasy world he built sprang to life. 'America' came running out of the living room to welcome him home. "Iggy!" he yelled as he ran forward and pulled England into a comfortable hug.

"I'm home, America," he said with a rather happy smile.

"I've been waiting for you. I couldn't wait for you to get home so I could see you again," 'America' said with a large grin, letting go of the Englishman. "C'mon and sit on the couch with me," he said, taking hold of England's hand and pulling him into the living room. A light blush coated England's cheeks.

Once in the living room, the two of them sat down on the couch and got into a discussion as to how England's day went.

"And then your imposter tried to get me to go to his place on the weekend, but I declined. Why would I go with him when you're right here?" He said, wrapping up his talking of the day's events. Their hands were linked on the couch and 'America' was leaning on his shoulder.

'America' smiled and said, "Aww, Iggy. I love you." He lifted his head from England's shoulder and gave him a kiss. The kiss was light and cute at first, but slowly got deeper and more passionate. Soon, 'America had England lying down on the couch with him on top going all out. Their breathing was getting heavy and 'America's hand was starting to travel up England's shirt. Then, the doorbell rang followed by a series of bangs on the door.

England tried to ignore it, but soon the door burst open and his 'America' disintegrated. England wanted to scream with frustration. He sat up quickly, fixed his shirt and stomped over to the door to see who had interrupted him and his fantasy. However, his rage grew when he saw that it was the real America standing in the door way. "What the hell do you want you bloody wanker? And what give you the bloody right to come barging into my house?" he shouted.

"What? I'm not allowed to visit you?"

"Yes!"

America frowned. "What have I done? Are you still sore about me gaining independence? It was over a hundred years ago. Can't you get over it?"

"Just get the fuck out of my house!" He grabbed America's shoulders, spun him around and began pushing him out.

America took England's hand and using part of his strength, lifted it off his shoulder, turned around and pulled him close. "You still don't get it, do you?"

"Get what you twat?"

Then, America pulled him in closer and kissed him. It was a reasonably deep kiss and England fought for the first few seconds but stopped and realized America was holding back.

America released the kiss and England then looked him straight in the eye. "I'll see you at the next meeting." He turned and left.

As soon as the door was closed, England's 'America' was brought back. He came out of the living room again and went, "Iggy, where did you go? Don't you want to continue?" England snapped his fingers and his fantasy disappeared.

What was he supposed to do now that real life had interfered with his fantasy?


End file.
